charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremlin
Gremlins are small creatures that delight in causing misery and tinkering. Although small, gremlins are strong and move at a fast speed. They can be vanquished by a special vanquishing gel.Although, according to Paige, the Book of Shadows entry says it is a potion. History Encounter with Paige Paige met some gremlins for the first time during one of her temp jobs. She worked at a local San Francisco fruit packing plant when she noticed one of the little gremlins pushing over a few boxes of oranges. Paige jumped over the line she worked at and pushed her co-worker, Lupita, out of the way saving her life from being crushed by the boxes. The night after she discovered them at the fruit packing plant, Paige needed the help of the two gremlins. Evil witches known as the Stillman Sisters had stolen the identities of her and her sisters and in order to get them back she needed their help. All they had to do was to get the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter Chris to orb to the manor. If they refused, Paige would use the vanquishing gel on them. The next day, Paige thanked the gremlins for their help and released them in a metal scrapyard where they could tinker to their hearts' content without hurting anyone."The Power of Three Blondes" Excalibur A Gremlin was one of the many magical beings to show up at the manor, hoping to free Excalibur from the stone. It was laughing at the failed attempts of others as it waited in line."Sword and the City" Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Hyper Speed: The ability to travel at a great speed. Several miles can be covered within seconds. Gremlins are said to leave behind only a green blur. * Super Strength: The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal being. Gremlins mainly use this ability to meddle with machinery, push over boxes, etc. ;Other Powers *'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Gremlins are naturally invisible to mortals, and only magical beings can see them. Book of Shadows .]] :Gremlins :Mischievous tiny green :creatures who meddle :with machinery. :Although impish and :seemingly harmless, their :tinkering can cause :potential danger. They :are invisible to :humans, but witches :and other magical :beings can see :them. When :sighted they flee :at a great speed :leaving behind only :a fading green blur :and the damage they :have wrought. Notes and Trivia * The Book of Shadows entry on the gremlins mentions that they are green. However, both the illustration as the gremlins that appeared on the series were blue. * Paige mentions that there is a vanquishing potion in the Book of Shadows, however, such an entry was never seen. * The exact height of a regular gremlin is unknown, however, they appear to be as big as a hand. * Both gremlins were portrayed by Todd Tucker, who also portrayed the roles of The Aggressor, the Creepers, the Krychek Demons, etc. He was the series' special effects artist who worked with aesthetic and prosthetic designs. * While considered evil due to their delightment of causing others misery, gremlins can be diplomatically persuaded to stop hurting people. Gallery 6x04_GremlinsLaughing.jpg| 6x04 GremlinExercise.jpg| 6x04_GremlinMetalChainHook.jpg| 6x04 GremlinWalkBackwards.jpg| Appearances Gremlins appeared in a total of 2 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Magical beings Category:Book of Shadows entries